Une fille !
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: Ouais, fic avec Simple Plan. Jeff à un enfant. Comment va t il agir avec? À vous de lire...
1. Chapter 1

Jeff ? T'as vu mon collier ?!

Lequel ? Celui en perle ?!

Non, celui en faux diamants que tu m'as offert pour notre deuxième anniversaire de mariage !

Sur le comptoir dans la cuisine !

Merci !

Je continua à faire mon nœud de cravate devant le miroir de la salle de bain. J'entendit ma femme descendre les escaliers de la maison.

Ma femme. Ma maison.

Ça fait maintenant 3 ans que SP n'existe plus. Sa ne marchait juste plus. Nous sommes toujours de très grands amis, mais nous nous voyons moins souvent. Nous avons décidé de lâché le groupe quand Sébastien à décidé d'avoir un enfant. À partir de ça, nous avons tous décidé de s'occuper plus de nos blondes/femmes. Il y a juste Charles qui n'a pas de blonde. Lui, à la place, il est retourné aux études. Il veut devenir professeur de géographie. Je ne le comprendrais jamais, retourné à l'école quand tu y as passé la majorité de ta vie !

Ce soir, c'est notre party de noël. C'est à peu près le seul moment de l'année qu'on se voit tout les cinq en même temps. Pierre et Sébastien habitent en Californie avec leur blonde, Charles au États-Unis, David à Matane et moi je suis toujours à Montréal.

La famille de Simple Plan c'est agrandi et n'est pas près d'être en voie d'instinction. La femme de Sébastien, Jamie, à accoucher il y a environ 5 mois d'un petit garçon. La fiancé de Pierre, Mary, serait supposé accoucher d'un petit garçon d'ici 2 mois et David à appris il y a 5 mois que sa blonde, Jen, était enceinte d'un garçon. Charles n'a pas encore de blonde, donc pas d'enfant. Ma femme, France, et moi on travail fort. On espère aussi avoir un petit garçon, comme tout les autres.

Je descendit les escaliers.

T'es prête ?

Ouais. Tu veut attacher mon collier ?

Bien sûr.

En 5 minute, nous avons réussi à embarquer tout les cadeaux dans la voiture et sommes partit.

Arriver chez Pierre, sa fiancé à la grosse bedaine nous accueillis chaleureusement. Pierre m'aida à déposé les cadeaux sous l'arbre pendant que nos blondes s'assoyait dans le salon avec les autres filles. Je fit mes salutations aux autres femmes et suivis Pierre jusque dans la cuisine.

Les gars y était tous. Les poigner de mains fusèrent de partout et bientôt, je me retrouva assis à la table de la cuisine avec une bière à la main.

Maxime le fils de Sébastien, n'a peut-être que 5 mois, mais il est aussi timide que son père. Je ne l'ai pas entendu de la soirée. Il n'a pas pleuré sauf quand David lui a fait pik-a-boo. Je crois qu'il a eu peur. Maintenant, il dort. Vers 9 heure, nous avons commencer a manger. C'était délicieux.

Après le souper, nous sommes tous aller nous asseoir au salon. Nous avons parler pendant longtemps et nous avions oublier l'heure.

Vers minuit trente, Charles nous a fait remarqué que nous devrions ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Ouais, nous faisons encore des cadeaux. Quand on les déballes, c'est comme si on revenait en enfance.

Je ne vous énumérerais pas tout les cadeaux parce que sa en fait beaucoup, mais je vais vous dire le plus important, celui qui allait changer ma vie.

Ma femme s'approcha de moi avec une petite boîte.

Il reste un cadeau et c'est pour toi, de moi., me dit-elle.

Je lui sourit et développa le cadeau. À l'intérieure de la boîte, il y avait un jeu de clés en plastique pour enfant. Je regarda France sans comprendre.

J'ai pas 5 ans., je lui sourit.

Elle me souriait et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Je la prit dans mes bras, trousseau de clés en plastique à la main, et la serra du plus fort que je pouvais.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda David.

Je le regarda, regarda les autres les yeux pleins d'eau et mit ma main sur le ventre de ma femme.

Elle est enceinte.


	2. Chapter 2

8 mois plus tard 

29 août. C'est la fête à David aujourd'hui. Jen à organiser un gros suprise-party.

Quand nous sommes arriver vers 4h30, David était partit avec Jacob, son fils, achetez du pain. France et moi sommes encore arriver en dernier, comme à toute les fois.

Quand nous avons vu la voiture de David se garer dans stationnement, nous sommes tous partit nous cacher dans le salon.

Surprise !!, cria-t-on quand David entra avec Jacob dans les bras.

Nous avons fêter beaucoup. Maxime, qui a un an, cours partout, tandis que Jacob c'est endormi rapidement dans les bras de sa maman.

Et c'est vers 7h00 que les choses changèrent. Ma femme commença à avoir des contractions à répétition et elle perdit ces eaux.

Ce fut la course jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je suis arriver là-bas avec ma femme en 2 temps 3 mouvements. Les autres n'étaient pas loin derrière.

Les sages-femmes l'aidèrent. Pendant l'accouchement, France me serra tellement fort la main que j'eut peur de ne plus pouvoir m'en servir pour jouer de la guitare.

France et moi n'avions pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé avant l'accouchement. Je m'en veut maintenant. L'attente est pénible ! Je souhaite avoir un garçon, ma femme aussi. Si on a une fille, elle va se faire niaiser par les gars. Si c'est un gars, son nom va être Frédéric et si c'est une fille, sa va être Mélodie.

Et quand finalement l'enfant fut née, le 29 août 2010, David fut très content d'être le parrain de Mélodie Stinco.

5 ans plus tard 

Mélodie ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit a propos de tiré les cheveux des autres !, dit-je a ma petite fille maintenant âgée de cinq ans.

Elle arrêta de tirer les cheveux de David qui était assis par terre à côté d'elle et elle me regarda avec des petits yeux désoler. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle faisait ça ! Je ne pouvait lui résister. Plus tard, les garçon n'allait pas plus pouvoir lui résister. J'allait devoir la surveiller sur ce point.

Je la prit dans mes bras et lui donna un bec sur la tête. Elle accota son petit front sur mon épaule et fit une grimace à David. Il fit semblant d'être outré et elle rit. Elle aimait bien David. C'était son « mononcle préféré » comme elle disait. Les autres en sont tous jaloux. C'est la chouchou parce que c'est la seule fille. Tout le monde l'aime, comme je le disait, personne ne peut lui résister.

J'alla dans la cuisine avec elle dans mes bras. Elle était encore accoté et regardait David derrière moi qui faisait probablement des conneries pour qu'elle rit comme elle le fait en ce moment.

Tu soupes avec nous David ?, demanda France.

Si vous voulez de moi.

Oui mama ! Moi ze veut Dada qui soupe ici !

Ben oui, y peut souper ici., dit-je.

J'assis Mélodie sur sa chaise. Elle prit de ses petites mains son verre de jus de fruits qui était en face d'elle. David s'assit à côté d'elle et moi j'aida France à servir les assiettes. Pendant tout le long du souper, David racontait des histoires à Mélodie. Il lui racontait des histoires fantastiques qui avaient rapport avec le groupe. Bien sûr, il en rajoutait, mettons, beaucoup plus que ce que l'histoire n'était en réalité. Il en rajoutait tellement que je ne reconnaissait même pas l'histoire de départ. Mais, bon. Tant que Mélodie est passionné quand il parle, c'est bon pour moi.

J'aimais voir ma fille heureuse. C'était ma princesse à moi. Quand elle pleurait, sa me brisait le cœur. Je détestait la voir pleuré. Une chance qu'elle ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle parlait.

C'était la plus jolie de toute les petites filles. Elle avait les cheveux foncés, comme moi et les yeux verts, comme sa mère. Le parfait mélange. Elle était toute petite, une minuscule petite fille. Elle se plaignait toujours qu'elle était la première dans les rangs à l'école. Elle retient de moi de ce côté. Elle avait un petit nez tout mignon et de petites lèvres rose.

Les gars allaient tous lui courir après. J'allait avoir du travail à faire en tant que père.

Même à l'âge de cinq ans, je voyait les choses sur lesquels ma fille portait le plus d'intérêts. Elle aimait chanter. Même si c'était des paroles en anglais et qu'elle commençait seulement à parler l'anglais, même si elle ne comprenait pas un traître mots, elle chantait à tue tête. Depuis qu'elle est née, une chose qu'elle aime beaucoup c'est quand elle nous entends jouer de la musique. Quand elle avait à peine un an et que nous n'étions plus capable de la calmer parce qu'elle pleurait trop, je lui jouait de la guitare et elle se calmait instantanément. Elle ouvrait ses yeux et regardait la guitare comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Quand je joue de la guitare aujourd'hui, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle écoute. Elle me demande souvent de lui montrer quelque chose. Alors, je l'assit sur mes genoux et je lui montre une note. Elle est toute joyeuse et le montre à tout le monde après.

Ça me rassurait que ma fille aimait la musique. Au moins, j'était sûr que c'était la mienne. Plus tard, si elle garde cette passion, elle ferait une bonne musicienne, comme son père.

Je doit vous faire une confidence. Quand j'ai su que c'était une fille, j'était un peu déçu. Je voulais un garçon, comme les autres. J'avait peur que si j'avais une fille, elle allait ce faire rejetée et c'était la pire des choses qui aurait pu arrivé puisque les gars et moi sommes très proches. Mais en fin de compte, je suis très content. Plus que content. Ma fille s'entend à merveille avec tout les garçons. France à peur qu'elle devienne un peu garçon manqué, mais, comme je lui ai dit, j'aime mieux qu'elle soit gars manqué, qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec les autres. Elle était d'accord avec moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 ans plus tard**

Papa, je m'en vais chez David ce soir., me dit Mélodie.

Je regarda ma fille. Ma grande fille de maintenant 17 ans. Elle était très belle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir naturel et ses yeux toujours aussi verts que quand elle était petite. Elle était toujours minuscule de partout, un petit nez, de petites mains, des petites lèvres… Et comme je l'avait prédit, elle faisait tombé les garçons comme des mouches. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité et j'en était fier. Sûr, elle avait eu quelque amoureux, dont un qui lui a brisé le cœur il y a de ça 3 mois, mais rien d'autre de très sérieux.

Pourquoi tu vas chez David ?

Parce que je suis invité à souper et je vais jouer avec Jacob.

Quand elle parlait de jouer, elle ne parlait pas de jouer aux voitures comme ils le faisaient, il y a de ça longtemps. Elle parlait de jouer de la musique. Elle ne voulait pas faire carrière dans ce domaine, mais elle était très douée. Jacob; le garçon de David, Maxime; le garçon de Sébastien, Nicolas; le garçon à Pierre et elle jouait de la musique ensemble pour le pur plaisir. Aucun d'entre eu ne voulait en faire une carrière et ce n'était pas chacun d'eux qui se passionnait pour ça.

Mélodie continuait toujours à chanter à tue tête. Elle adorait faire ça. Quand elle arrivait de l'école, elle allait dans la chambre au sous-sol et écoutait de la musique en chantant. Quand elle était dans la douche, quand elle faisait devoirs, etc. Je lui avait souvent proposer de devenir chanteuse, mais elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle voulait devenir assistante sociale.

Tu vas revenir pour 11 heure ?

Promit !

Elle se pencha vers moi et me donna un bec sur la tête. Elle le faisait toujours. David habitait à quelque minutes de chez nous pendant les vacances d'été. Sinon, il avait une petite maison à Matane pour quand Jacob allait à l'école.

Mais cette année, Jacob allait aller au Cégep à Montréal et Mélodie allait à Montréal aussi, mais pas au même cégep. Alors, Jacob et Mélodie allait tout les deux s'éloigner de la maison. Sa me faisait un peu peur. Je ne savait pas pour David, mais moi je n'était pas confortable dans cette situation. J'avait une belle relation avec ma fille et je ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine comme ça. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout qu'elle s'éloigne de la maison, mais dans un autre sens, c'était pour son bien. Je ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour elle. Un jour je ne serait même plus là.

Appel-moi si tu dors là. Fait pas comme la dernière fois.

Je sais papa. Je ne le ferais plus jamais. Tu le sais.

Je lui sourit. Elle sortit du salon pour aller se préparer. C'était une vraie fille. France n'avait plus à avoir peur que notre fille soit un garçon manqué, elle ne l'était pas du tout. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amie fille, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. À cause de ça, elle c'était beaucoup fait écœurer à l'école, mais elle avait passé par dessus vite fait et ceux qui l'écœurait avaient comprit que sa ne lui faisait rien.

Quand elle ressortit du sous-sol, elle revient me voir au salon. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude. Jeans bleu avec un chandail plutôt original que je n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle mettait ça, mais elle les trouvaient « trop cool ! ». La seule chose qu'elle avait de différent c'est qu'elle c'était maquiller et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude.

Tu t'es mit chic pour un petit souper chez David., dit France.

J'ai pas le droit de me maquiller si je le veut ?

Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne te maquilles jamais d'habitude !, dit-je.

C'est parce que j'ai eu le goût, c'est tout.

Elle baissa la tête et rougis.

Je trouve que ça te vas très bien Mélodie., dit France.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma fille ne s'aurait pas maquiller juste pour un petit souper chez Desrosiers ! Elle ne le faisait même pas quand on avait les « soupers de familles » avec le groupe. Elle s'en alla après nous avoir fait une caresse chacun. Je me retourna vers France qui s'assit non loin de moi.

Pourquoi elle se maquille ?

Parce qu'elle avait le goût, c'est tout.

Je trouve ça bizarre.

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne le fait jamais !

Jeff, elle peut avoir le goût comme ça, pour être belle, c'est tout !

Et si c'est parce qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment chez Desrosiers, mais qu'elle nous mentait et qu'elle allait chez un gars qu'on connaît même pas.

Elle ne nous mentirait pas. En tout cas, pas à moi.

À moi non plus !

France me sourit.

Quoi !?

Jeff, elle ne pourras pas toujours tout te dire. Il y a des choses qu'elle aime mieux me dire à moi. Tu n'as pas penser que c'est peut-être parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Jacob ?

Amoureuse de Jacob ? C'était impossible. Je l'aurais remarquer.

Ils sont toujours ensemble l'été. Ils s'appels toujours quand Jacob est à Matane et soit qu'il vient pendant la semaine de relâche ou que c'est elle qui y va. Mélodie est beaucoup plus proche de Jacob que de Maxime ou Nicolas.

Ça ne se peut pas. Je l'aurais remarquer avant.

Elle rit et me prit par la main.

Tu es un garçon, mon amour. Un garçon sa ne remarque jamais ses choses.

Elle est en train de me dire que je ne remarquerais pas si ma fille serait en amour !? Je suis quand même son père ! Ça se remarque quand ta fille est en amour ! La discussion ce termina là. France alla préparer le souper dans la cuisine me laissant dans le salon à repenser à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Mélodie agissait bizarrement depuis quelque temps avec Jacob. Elle ne parlait que de lui et ils s'appelaient encore plus qu'avant. Je vais appeler David pour savoir ce qu'il en pense, si lui l'a remarquer. J'alla prendre le téléphone sans fil qui était dans la cuisine. France me regarda en ce demandant qui j'allait appeler. Je ne prend jamais le téléphone sauf si c'est ma mère ou un ami qui appel.

La maison des fous bonsoir !, répondit Jen.

La maison des fous ?, dit-je.

Ah ! Jeff ! Ne pose pas de questions. Tu sais comment est David avec ta fille…

Ouais. Justement, parlant de David, je peut lui parler ?

Attend une minute, je te le passe. Bye !

En arrière fond, j'entendit Jen crier à David pour qu'il prenne le téléphone. J'entendit quelques rires puis on décrocha un téléphone et un autre se ferma.

Oui !?

Hey, l'gros ! C'est moi.

Salut Coco ! Ça va ?

Très bien, toi ?

Ouais, ouais !

J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Je lui expliqua la situation. Je lui parla de ma fille et de Jacob qui serait probablement en amour selon France, etc, etc.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? Qu'ils se déteste ?, me répondit-il.

Oui, mais en amour ?

Dit-moi pas que t'as pas remarquer ! Jeff ! Mon gars me parle toujours de ta fille. J'ai eu une conversation sérieuse…

Toi sérieux ?

Oui. Et il m'a dit qu'il était en amour avec elle. Pis ta fille. C'est évident ! Elle est toujours ici, elle rit à n'importe quoi que Jacob dit pis en plus ils se collent toujours !

Pour vrai !?

Ouais ! Mais là, moi je doit y aller ! Le souper est prêt pis j'ai faim ! Bye !

Ciao.

Pour que David l'ai remarquer et pas moi, c'est que je doit devenir aveugle. Pourquoi Mélodie m'en a pas parler ? Maudite vieillesse. Je retourna à la cuisine et m'assit à la table.

Et puis ? Qu'à dit David ?

Comment tu le sais que c'est lui que j'appelait ?

Parce que je te connaît trop.

Je soupira puis regarda le téléphone qui était encore dans mes mains.

Il a dit que Jacob avait parler avec lui et qu'il était amoureux de Mélodie. Il a aussi dit que c'était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi moi je ne l'ai pas remarquer ? C'est moi son père ! Pas David !

France s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur mes genoux.

Tu ne l'as pas remarquer parce que tu la voit encore comme une petite fille. Elle à 17 ans Jeff, il va falloir que tu t'y fasse. Elle va commencer à s'intéresser plus aux garçons. D'ailleurs ça fait déjà un bout qu'elle s'y intéresse et tu ne l'avais pas remarquer.

Toi au moins, elle te parle. Moi elle ne me parle plus. Elle se contente de dire que je suis son père. Je sert à rien.

Oui tu sert à quelque chose. Tu sert à surveiller les garçons avec lesquels elle sort. Tu la protège Jeff et elle t'aime énormément. Elle ne te parle pas parce qu'elle aime mieux parler à une fille. Elle se sens plus confortable., dit-elle en souriant.

Elle à raison et je comprend. C'est sûr que je trouve ça plate. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, mais France à raison. Je suis là pour la protéger. Pas trop. Juste pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de gaffe ou qu'elle ramène un dévergondé à la maison. Si jamais elle fait ça, je lui casse la mâchoire, au gars, pas à elle, et je fait une crise de cœur par la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 semaine plus tard**

Je voyais de moins en moins ma fille. Elle allait toujours chez Jacob ou quand ils venaient ici, ils allaient dans sa chambre. Je les surveillaient de loin, bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'ils se collaient toujours, comme avait dit David. Ce soir, ils étaient partit au cinéma. Je ne suis pas dupe, quand un gars invite une fille au cinéma, c'est parce qu'il veut qu'il se passe quelque chose. Moi aussi j'ai eu son âge. Avant que Mélodie ne parte, je lui ai parler.

Tu voulais me voir ?, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de musique.

Oui. J'ai à te parler.

Elle s'assit sur l'ampli comme elle le faisait déjà toute petite. Elle était particulièrement belle ce soir. Elle avait laisser ses beaux cheveux noirs détaché, elle était légèrement maquiller et avait mit une petite jupe (pas trop courte, je lui ai interdit) avec un chandail de son groupe préféré. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, c'est pourquoi elle était si belle.

Qu'est-ce que vous allez voir comme film ?

Une nuit à Broadway.

Tu as assez d'argent ?

C'est lui qui paie., dit-elle un peu rouge.

En plus, il lui paie le cinéma. C'est sûr qu'il veut qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ça m'inquiète. Je ne devrait pas pourtant, c'est le fils de mon meilleur ami.

Tu ne m'as sûrement pas fait venir ici juste pour me demander quel film ont allaient voir ?, dit-elle.

Je la regarda dans les yeux. France avait raison. Je n'avait pas vu ma fille grandir. Elle avait grandit si vite. Elle avait maintenant 17 ans.

Au faite, je voulait te dire de bien profité de ta soirée avec Jacob., dit-je en regardant ma guitare.

Au début, je voulait lui dire de ne pas faire de conneries, lui dire que je voulais qu'elle rentre à 11 heure, pas une minute de plus… Vous savez, les choses qu'on répète toujours à son enfant. Mais, je ne voulait pas gâcher le début de sa soirée. S'attendant à recevoir une petite morale sur le fait qu'elle entre de bonne heure, elle me regarda surprise.

Merci papa.

Elle se leva, me fit une caresse et me donna un bec sur le crâne. Elle marcha vers la sortie de la pièce et moi je la regardait s'en aller. Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna vers moi.

Je l'aime papa. Fait toi en pas, ça va bien aller. Je vais rentré pas plus tard que minuit, promit.

Elle me sourit et partit. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau. Je les essuya du revers de la main.

Quelques heures plus tard 

J'était nerveux. Il était minuit moins quart et j'avait les yeux grands ouvert dans mon lit. France était coucher à mes côtés et dormait déjà comme un bébé. Je la regarda dormir avec envie. Et s'ils leur est arrivés quelque chose ? Non, c'est impossible, ils sont assez vieux… Et si Jacob à foncé dans un poteau électrique et qu'ils sont à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort ? Non plus, l'hôpital nous aurait appeler. Mais d'un coup que…

Je vit les lumière d'une auto entrer dans l'entrer de la maison. C'était eux. Ouf, sain et sauf. Les portières claquèrent. Elle serait supposé d'être dans la maison en ce moment, mais je n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrire. J'entendait des voix, mais je ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Puis, plus rien. Je n'entendait pas un son. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Juste à y penser, sa me rendait nerveux. J'avait des espèce de papillons dans mon ventre, je détestait ça. Ma petite fille qui embrasse un gars… Son futur chum…

Elle n'est plus petite Jeff.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et se referma. J'entendit ma fille descendre les escaliers puis aucun sons. Et s'il elle pleurait en ce moment ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleurerait, mais ça me donnait une raison d'aller la voir, c'est tout ce que je voulais. M'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Je mit un chandail puis descendit les escaliers. Je vit la lumière de sa chambre ouverte. Elle n'était pas encore coucher, tant mieux. Je cogna à sa porte et elle me dit d'entrer. Je resta dans le cadre de porte à la regarder. Elle était assise dans son lit, les jambes croisés, déjà en pyjama. Elle avait un gros sourire aux lèvres. Je lui sourit et alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'accota sur ma poitrine. Je mit mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Il m'a embrasser., dit-elle, la voix joyeuse.

Je sourit. Les larmes revinrent dans mes yeux. J'était content pour elle, mais je ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait grandit si vite. J'en avait parler avec les autres gars la semaine précédente. Ça ne semblait pas leur déranger que leur garçons soit rendu des hommes. C'est peut-être parce que je suis le seul qui à une fille que je me fait tant de soucis.

Je suis tellement contente, papa. Je l'aime vraiment. Il est tellement gentil avec moi. Il s'occupe de moi comme jamais un gars ne s'était occupé.

Comme si tu étais la seule au monde pour lui…

Elle me regarda. J'avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?, demanda-t-elle.

Parce que tu vieillis.

Elle me donna un bec sur la joue et resta dans mes bras.

Plus tard, après avoir parler de tout et de rien avec elle, ce qu'on avait pas fait depuis quelques années, j'alla me coucher, la tête enfin reposer.

Finalement, je n'était pas prêt de ne plus revoir David. Malheureusement (ne vous en faites pas j'était sarcastique). Lui et Mélodie ont enfin annoncer qu'ils sortait ensemble. Maintenant tout va bien. Ils sont fait pour durer ses deux là. Ils s'aiment beaucoup. Mélodie me parle toujours de Jacob et me dit tout le temps qu'elle l'aime énormément. David me raconte des choses que Jacob lui dit et d'après ce qu'il lui dit, il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime, sinon plus.

Tout le monde fut heureux et eut beaucoup d'enfants…


End file.
